Buddy
Buddy is one loveable guy and a clumsy klutz too. He serves as a bellhop in your town as well as another other town that hosts festivals. He also appears as King Roland's messenger in MySims Kingdom. Buddy also assist's the SPA, being a sketch artist and player's assistant. He also appears in MySims SkyHeroes. Role in Games Buddy the Bellhop (MySims)|MySims|true Buddy (MySims Kingdom)|MySims Kingdom|true Buddy (MySims Party)|MySims Party (Wii)|true Buddy (MySims Party DS)|MySims Party (DS)|true Buddy (MySims Racing DS)|MySims Racing|true Buddy (MySims Agents)|MySims Agents|true Buddy (MySims SkyHeroes)|MySims SkyHeroes|true Trivia *Buddy is seen dancing in the MySims Racing trailer, but was most likely cut from the Wii version of the game. *It's interesting to note that in the MySims Party trailer, Buddy has his royal messenger outfit from MySims Kingdom whereas in game, he is dressed in his bellhop uniform. This also occurs in the MySims Racing trailer. *During the play at the Boudreaux Mansion level on MySims Agents, his character icon has the wispyweed mustache and is wearing the purple top hat, because he is acting as Cyrus Boudreaux. *In MySims Agents, Buddy tells you that he used to have a hamster named Evelyn and in MySims Kingdom he tells you he used to have a hamster named Lyndsay. *Buddy has freckles in MySims and MySims Party, but in all the other games does not have any freckles. *On the cover of MySims Agents 2, Buddy has a different outfit. *Apparently, in MySims Agents, Buddy was raised on a farm. He tells you this at the Boudreaux Mansion if you talk to him while looking for wispyweed for the Cyrus costume. *Also in MySims Agents, he apparently played the horn in a marching band, which is where he learned to salute. *In the beta version of MySims Agents, Buddy wears his comic book artist outfit throughout the whole game. *In MySims Agents, ''Buddy claims that he is allergic to pudding. *In ''MySims Agents, there is a dispatch mission called Red Buddy where Sapphire asks for help with tasting a new energy drink called Red Buddy. It is very likely that it is a refrence to Buddy seeing as he mostly dresses in red and the drink comes in Bellhop and Royal Messenger flavors. Also this could be a reference to the energy drink called Red Bull. *For some reason, Buddy was with both the citizens of Candypalooza and Marlon, yourself, Lyndsay and Roland in the end credits of MySims Kingdom. *He is the only Commercial Sim who doesn't ask you for tasks and to give you a blueprint when you become his best friend. *He has freckles in all the Wii games except in MySims Agents, where he doesn't. *In MySims Kingdom, he tells you that he had a clarinet that he never played whilst being a child and he called it Trevor. *Buddy is always going on about being hungry and has an obsession with food, but his main interest has never been Food or Tasty. *Although Buddy is in MySims SkyHeroes, he doesn't appear in the credits. *Buddy is seen with a hat in every game exept MySims SkyHeroes and most of MySims Agents. *''MySims SkyHeroes'' is the only game where Buddy has no dialogue. *In My Sims Kingdom Buddy thinks everyone is nice when they are acting strange or being nasty e.g. Butter and Yuki, but when Lyndsay tells him this he says to Lyndsay "I think you're mean sometimes" *Buddy can only be played in MySims SkyHeroes during Quick play or Multi-player, yet he appears once in the slideshow at the end of the Story Mode. *When installing MySims PC, a picture of Buddy with brown hair can be seen, alluding to the fact that Buddy might have had brown hair in the beta version. *If Lyndsay goes on the One More Time dispatch mission in MySims Agents, she calls in saying that her nightmare is that she is married to Buddy and has to answer every one of his crossword clues. *He is the only character in MySims Agents who has 3 icons *In most games he's in, he's usaly your best friend. Foreign Name *'English:'Buddy *'French: '''Pierre *'Spanish: Compi *'Hindi: 'दोस्त *'''Portuguese: Camarada *'Dutch:' Piet de Piccolo Category:MySims Characters Category:MySims Kingdom Characters Category:MySims Party Characters Category:MySims Party (DS) Characters Category:MySims Racing (DS) Characters Category:MySims Agents Characters Category:MySims SkyHeroes Characters Category:Geeky Category:Fun (MySims Kingdom)